undertalefandomcom-20200223-history
Photoshop Flowey
, as stated in the Neutral Route Credits (also known as Omega Flowey and God Flowey by fans and Flowey X in the game's code), is the entity created when Flowey absorbs the six human SOULs at the end of a Neutral Route. He serves as the final boss of that route. Appearance After absorbing the human souls, Flowey takes on the form of a grotesque, flower-shaped hybrid of plant tissue, human organs, and machinery. Consisting entirely of rendered images, is stylistically different from anything else in the game. 's new body strongly resembles that of the DT Extraction Machine's structure, albeit now filled with teeth, gums, and eyeballs. This machine was created by Alphys to extract Determination from the six previously captured human SOULs- the same SOULs that uses to power himself. Main Story At the conclusion of the Neutral Run battle with Asgore, Flowey appears and finishes off the weakened king of monsters following his dialogue to the player. He then absorbs the six bottled human souls to increase his own strength, repeating the age old line "in this world... it's kill or be killed". As he absorbs the souls, Flowey's face becomes horribly twisted in a way not previously witnessed, and the game immediately closes. When reopened, the typical introduction cut scene is altered; the Boss Monster is replaced with a Loox, similar to the Undertale Demo. The first line is laid out at a jittery pace, and the image corrupts upon the display of the second line past "One day, the", the remaining part of the sentence appearing all at once. The game will then present the option to load a SAVE of Flowey's own creation, the location being simply "My World". The SAVE is under Flowey's name, the LV is 9999, and the play time is 9999:99. As usual, you have the options to Continue or Restart. In this SAVE, the protagonist begins in a seemingly endless dark void. As they walk north, they find a SAVE point; however, when the protagonist interacts with the SAVE point, their SAVE file is erased, the dialogue box itself being repeatedly cracked as though it is being rammed; as if the dialogue box exist in the playing world and not just as a user interface. Flowey's face, much larger than normal, then bursts through the dialogue box. Flowey mockingly thanks the protagonist for unwittingly helping him destroy Asgore's soul, and gloats that he is now in control of the six human souls. He states that once he absorbs the seventh SOUL—the protagonist's—he will become godlike, and proceed to show everyone the "true meaning of this world": kill or be killed. He also reinforces the fact that the protagonist will not be able to use their SAVE file to escape to an earlier part of the game. The protagonist is then thrust into battle against , after a cinematic showing the approach of the creature as a black silhouette on a red background. This battle is not RPG-oriented but instead is based more or less entirely around a bullet-hell encounter. It is immediately obvious that this fight is different in that the player does not have the option to FIGHT, ACT, use an ITEM, or use MERCY right away. The player's HP bar is also much longer than usual and does not display a number. attacks in a multitude of ways- by firing star-shaped projectiles from his eyes, striking with numerous vines that cross over each other in a downwards strike, flamethrowers, finger guns, pulling in flies, dropping bombs with little Flowey faces on them, firing lasers, and using the weapons of the Six Humans. When Flowey activates the powers of one of his six human SOULs, that human SOUL will give an attack based on their associated objects and concepts. During the attacks of the six human souls, the protagonist is able to call for help from each soul by pressing ACT buttons that appear among the attacks of the SOULS. After requesting assistance from each of the six SOULS, "Your Best Nightmare" transitions into "Finale," and the SOULS leave temporarily to encourage the protagonist to defeat Flowey. They do so by providing the player with more than enough healing projectiles to fully heal them, and by reducing 's defense to 0. The protagonist will then be able to deal a decent amount of damage, and the fight will continue until they reduce 's HP to 0 by pressing ATTACK buttons that now pop up every so often in the lower middle of the player's zone. When the protagonist does defeat , he falsely panics and curses the player for defeating him before he simply reloads FILE 3, a save file he used in the very beginning of the fight. This, of course, results in Flowey regaining all of his lost health. He then taunts the protagonist by repeatedly killing them and then reloading the save file, over and over and over (at least 30 times). Flowey then encircles the protagonist's soul with bullets, much like he did in the beginning of the game, and saves the file there (as FILE 6). He then dares the protagonist to call for help. An ACT button will appear for the player, and pressing it results in a call for help. Nothing happens, leading to the infamous line "...but nobody came". Flowey proceeds to close in his ring of bullets in order to destroy the protagonist for good. However, when any one of the bullets hits the protagonist's SOUL, it fully refills the protagonist's HP, and any remaining bullets instantly vanish. Confused, Flowey attempts to load an alternate save file, but to his horror finds that he is suddenly unable to do so. The human SOULS then exit again and fight back against Flowey, draining him of his power and destroying his new form (possibly by overloading it), reducing him to his regular form as a battered flower. After this, the protagonist will have the option to either spare or kill him. If the protagonist kills Flowey, he remarks "I knew you had it in you!" before dying. However, he returns to kill Asgore in the event of a Neutral Route re-run, asking if the protagonist thought killing him would make a difference and stating that he'll return when they load their SAVE. If the player spares him, Flowey insists that he hasn't changed at all, telling the protagonist that he will kill them and everyone they love if he is allowed to survive. The player is then taken back to the FIGHT and MERCY buttons. Repeatedly pressing MERCY causes Flowey to become more and more confused and frustrated at the fact that he cannot understand why the player is being merciful to him, despite his moments-ago attempt to kill the protagonist and his threats towards the protagonist and their friends. After 13 total attempts to spare him, the player finally sees success, as Flowey then flees. In Battle * See /In Battle Trivia * The text in 's GAME OVER screen is a reference to Toby Fox's Halloween Hack of EarthBound. If the player loses to Dr. Andonuts, who is also a final boss, the game over text reads "Oh, name, it's all just a dream! Just kidding, you're dead forever," which is then followed by infinite looping "ha." * 's repeated loading and saving during battle is akin to the act of players using Save States and Load States on an emulator. * If the player runs into Flowey's pellets that surround their SOUL at the end of the battle, killing themselves, he'll immediately reload FILE 6. Continuously doing this irritates Flowey, causing him to demand that the player ceases the action. Whether the player stops or continues, he'll then continue to utter his speech. * The center tubes around the TV screen that project Flowey's "face" resemble the petals of his original flower form. * There is a sprite in the Undertale files called "unnamed_6385" which appears to be concept art for Photoshop Flowey. Category:Enemies